This invention relates to metering valves generally and specifically to an electromagnetically actuatable metering valve for the delivery of successive, measured volumes of fluid from a fluid reservoir such as syrups and the like which are usually dispensed at soda fountains or in beverage dispensing machines.
One of the problems common to manually or automatically operated systems for dispensing soda fountain syrups or other fluids is the inability to dispense precise volumes of fluid on successive occasions. Currently, the method of choice is to rely upon the operator's experience in estimating the appropriate volume of fluid in manually operated systems or upon valve means which are automatically governed to open for a fixed period of time It has been found that both systems result in wide variations in the volume of fluid dispensed. In the case of manual operation, variations result from the inability of even the same operator to dispense precisely the same volume of fluid on each successive occasion, the problem being compounded from operator to operator. In the case of automatically controlled valves with a fixed time base, the discharged volume is a function of the pressure head imposed upon the valve while open, the greater the pressure head the greater the quantity of fluid dispensed.
Syrup or other fluid cost is a significant factor in the economy of both manually and automatically operable systems. Additionally, the quality of the beverage dispensed can and usually is adversely affected by significant variations in the quantity of fluid dispensed.
The present invention relates to a metering valve which is adapted to dispense a precisely measured volume of fluid on each successive actuation thereby eliminating both the waste of costly fluids and the adverse effect on quality of the beverage dispensed generated by variations in fluid ratios.
Additionally, the metering valve disclosed and claimed herein may be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning without damaging or otherwise requiring the immersion of electrical parts thereby insuring dependable service over long periods of time.
It is among the objects and advantages of the present invention to provide a metering valve which will dispense a precisely measured volume of fluid on each successive actuation, which volume is substantially independent of the fluid head imposed upon the valve by the fluid reservoir.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metering valve which may be electromagnetically actuated by a coil external to and detached from the valve body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a metering valve which may be manually or automatically open on a loosely governed time base without altering the precise volume of fluid dispensed.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a metering valve which will not open when there is insufficient fluid available to meet the metered requirement due to the emptying of the reservoir or otherwise.